Such a shielded harness has a defined layout, in which it comprises a linear cord of conductors, or a network made up of conductors and having multiple branches, and end connectors for connecting the harness to the various connection points.
For certain applications, it is impossible or not desirable to equip the shielded harnesses with all or some of their connectors before the harnesses are laid. This is particularly true when the harness passes through a wall, through which a passage cannot be provided that is large enough for the connector, since the diameter of the connector is generally larger than the diameter of the cord or of the branch of the network to which it is normally connected. This may also be true when the connectors are relatively fragile and may be damaged by handling while the harness is being transported or laid.
In known manner, a linear cord, and in particular the linear portions of a network may be shielded against electromagnetic interference by means of metal shielding braids. The rear connection portions of the connectors via which the connectors are connected to the cord or to the network must in turn be protected by shielding. Such protection may be obtained by handling the end of the shielding braid of the cord or of the branch of the network roughly so that the shielding braid can be threaded onto the rear portion of the connector.
Such rough handling degrades the shape of the braid. Although such rough handling is acceptable for harnesses subject to low electromagnetic stresses, it is not acceptable for harnesses subject to high electromagnetic stresses.
Also in known manner, the low performance levels obtained by braiding the shielding braid onto the rear portion of the connector can be improved by mounting a heat-shrinkable sheath over the rear portion of the connector and over the end of the braid. The heat-shrinkable sheath is there to provide sealing on top of the shielding braid, but in practice, it is uncommon to obtain a sheath that shrinks enough and that offers almost perfect sealing when there is a large difference between the diameter of the connector and the diameter of the cord or of the branch to which the connector is connected. Furthermore, installing the sheath is not always easy, in particular when the connector is already connected, given that the sheath is installed after the harness has been laid.
An object of the present invention is to connect a connector to one end of a harness that is already shielded, while avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks, and enabling in particular the connector to be mounted easily and quickly, with high electromagnetic protection at the connector, and without the shielding of the end portion of the harness that is connected to the connector being degraded.
The invention further advantageously enables a faulty connector in place to be replaced by a new connector, under the above-mentioned conditions of mounting and of protection.